Cartas a Edward Cullen
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Bella pierde algo muy importante en la vida y por recomendación de alguien decide enviarle una carta al actor famoso EDWARD CULLEN ¿Le serán contestadas? Registrada en Safe creative
1. Intro

Cartas a Edward Cullen.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día que ocurrió todo. Acababa de irme a vivir con Jake hacía tan solo tres meses. Mi hija tenía un año recién cumplido. Ella nació con una enfermedad en el corazón llamada cardiopatía congénita producida por un ductus arterioso. Fue operada nada más nacer y ahora estaba muy sana. Jake acababa de ser ascendido en la empresa así que decidimos hacer un viaje de placer junto a nuestros padres. Los padres de Jake eran simples campesinos y se ganaban la vida en el mercado de Forks vendiendo sus frutas y hortalizas.

Mis padres eran un poco más de ciudad. Mi madre era profesora de la escuela. Ella daba clases a los niños de seis años. Mi padre policía de Forks. Jake trabajaba en la empresa maderera del pueblo y yo simplemente me dedicaba a cuidar de mi hija Cindy.

Antes de tener a Cindy ayudaba a los padres de Jake en el mercado. No tenía estudios de universidad, ya que me quede embarazada de Cindy a los dieciséis años y lo único que hice fue terminar mi último año de instituto con aquella enorme barriga. El día que escandieron a Jake, decidimos hacer un pequeño viaje a Disney world.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, el avión en el que viajábamos de vuelta, después de cinco días en aquel parque, cayó en la pista de aterrizaje. El accidente fue brutal. Mi hija no paraba de llorar y fui con ella al baño. Después de cambiarle el pañal y mojarle un poco su pequeña nuca, sentí como si diera un salto en el aire. Me aferré a mi hija y la apreté contra mi pecho. Eso fue lo último que recuerdo de aquel día.

La vida te da lecciones que has de soportar. Los errores se pagan de una forma u otra. Cuando la derrota es inminente. Cuando te encuentras dentro de la miseria y no puedes respirar. Cuando no ves la luz al final del túnel y crees que es el final, siempre hay una pequeña esperanza donde agarrarse. Si sabes aprovechar esa pequeña luz que se cruza en tu camino y te guías a través de ella, la victoria puede llegar cuando menos lo esperas.

Esos siempre han sido mis pensamientos. Desde que lo perdí todo, caí en una subconsciencia y vi pasar mi vida ante mis ojos sin hacer nada. El día en que decidí cambiar mi suerte, fue aquel día que por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseé algo fuertemente.


	2. Recuerdos

**Capitulo uno. Recuerdos. **

**Bella**

Acababa de acostar a Cindy. El día había sido bastante agotador. Trabajar en aquel bar de mala muerte me dejaba muy cansada al final del día. Me senté en el viejo y único sofá que había en el pequeño apartamento donde vivíamos y encendí la pequeña tele del mueble. A esas malditas horas, tan solo hacían programas de cotilleos, de cocina y tele tienda. Odié todo en ese momento. ¿Por qué no hacían una buena película?

Después de ver cómo trataban de vender un robot de cocina durante más de media hora, mi vista se fijó en un montón de sobres que había sobre la coja mesa del rincón. Me levanté despacio y caminé hasta la esquina. Todos aquellos sobres eran facturas y más facturas que pagar.

Entre aquellos sobres, estaba la respuesta del seguro. Lo abrí con manos temblorosas. Aquello no me iba a devolver a mi familia, pero al menos me ayudaría a criar a mi hija. Hacía ya año y medio de aquel fatídico accidente donde tan solo mi hija, un chico moreno y yo habíamos sobrevivido. Saqué la hoja y empecé a leer.

Mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas cuando el resultado final destrozó mi alma. Primero de todo, al no estar casada con Jake, las tierras y la casa de sus padres, había sido heredada por su hermana Leah. La parte proporcional que le tocaba a mi hija, no sería factible hasta que Cindy tuviera la mayoría de edad. Ningún seguro de mis padres me había dado más de seis mil dólares. Y ahora la compañía se declaraba en quiebra y no podría pagarnos la indemnización.

Aquello me dejó completamente devastada. Aún no entendía que había hecho yo para merecer aquello. Apenas podíamos subsistir con el poco sueldo que ganaba en aquel bar de carretera. Me solía levantar una hora antes que mi hija de dos años y medio. Después de ducharme en aquella ducha de plato con agua calentada en una cazuela, me vestía y la despertaba para llevarla a la guardería.

A las ocho y media dejaba allí a Cindy y me iba a trabajar al bar Bloddys. La dueña era una carcamal que tan solo pensaba en el dinero. Cada vez que llegaba tarde por algo, me aumentaba media hora más sin pagarme. Desde las nueve que entraba hasta las cuatro de la tarde, no dejaba de atender a camioneros y gentuza maleducada. Cuando salía de allí, me iba corriendo a por mi pequeña. De los novecientos dólares que ganaba al mes, me gastaba trescientos en su guardería. El resto tan solo era para comer y pagar.

Abrí el resto de las facturas y volví a llorar al ver que me iban a cortar el agua si no pagaba en quince días. Me levanté del pequeño sofá y abrí el armario donde guardaba el dinero. Debía pagar el agua. Ese mes no me compraría la ropa que me hacía falta.

Dejé la carta sobre la mesa y las facturas sobre la mesita de la esquina y decidí irme a dormir. Caminé despacio hasta la pequeña habitación y abrí la puerta. Odiaba dormir allí, ya que solo tenía una cama en todo el piso y le quitaba espacio a mi pequeña. Después del accidente de avión, me embargaron el apartamento donde vivía con Jake y la casa de mis padres pasó a ser del banco al no poder pagar la hipoteca.

Me acosté al lado de mi pequeña una noche más y cerré mis ojos para olvidar un rato mientras estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. A las siete en punto sonó el despertador como cada mañana. Para mí no existían los fines de semana. Me levanté y fui directa a la cocina. Después de tomar un zumo para el desayuno, calenté agua y me dirigí al baño. La ducha esa mañana no hizo nada en mí, pues estaba aún muy nerviosa debido a la carta que había recibido la tarde anterior.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros y mi camiseta negra del bar. Entré en la habitación y desperté a mi pequeña. Los fines de semana, dejaba a mi hija con Alice. Ella era una chica fuera de lo normal. Alice trabajaba en una tienda de modas cerca de donde vivíamos. Ella y yo nos conocimos hace un año y medio cuando vine a vivir aquí.

No dejaba de llover aquel día y me olvidé las llaves dentro del apartamento. Estaba sentada en el escalón con mi hija entre mis brazos para que no se mojara, cuando ella apareció con sus cabellos negros revueltos y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Ese día nos llevó a su apartamento. Ella vivía muy bien. Alice provenía de familia adinerada. Y la verdad es que, aunque me costara admitirlo, gracias a ella mi hija tenía buena ropa y los fines de semana la llevaba a sitios que yo jamás podría llevarla.

Después de arreglar a Cindy, caminé hasta la casa de Alice. La pequeña duende abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios y mi hija se tiró a sus brazos.

-Nenas, tita Ali.- Mi hija le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas, pequeña princesa.- Alice le devolvió un sonoro beso y después me dio otro a mí.

-Pasaré a la hora de siempre.- Me giré sobre mis talones.- Hasta luego, Alice.

-Hoy vuelve Jasper. Nos la llevaremos a la feria.- Jasper era el marido de Alice.

-Está bien, pero no la consientas demasiado.- Le dije en tono cansado. Siempre le compraban lo que ella quería.

-Bella, sabes que no puedo negarle nada a mi sobrina.- Alice rió mientras cerraba la puerta.

Baje las escaleras recordando la charla que vendría cuando llegara de trabajar. Los fines de semana, trabajaba turno doble. Así que hasta las nueve de la noche no vería a mi princesita. Siempre trataba de ocultarles mi falta de dinero. Durante todo este tiempo, jamás habían venido a mi apartamento. De ahí que yo siempre alegaba que estaba lejos, aunque eso fuera mentira.

Mientras caminaba hacía el bar, pude observar una vez más en el kiosco del pueblo las revistas del corazón. Allí en la portada estaba él. A mis casi veinte años, debía reconocer que estaba enamorada de un imposible. Desde hacía un año, veía cada mañana su rostro en las revistas y había visto alguna que otra película en la tele. Hacía tan solo un mes que se había estrenado su última película en el cine y debía admitir que aquel joven levantaba pasiones allá donde fuera. Desde la primera vez que lo vi en las revistas y la tele, me enamoré de él.

Miré por última vez su foto en la portada y seguí caminando hacía mi puesto de trabajo. Aquello era soñar muy alto. El simple hecho de estar en una presentación de sus películas ya sería un sueño. Al llegar al trabajo, la señora Bloddy me ordenó enseguida que atendiera la mesa siete. Aquella mesa la odiaba, ya que siempre era el mismo hombre y siempre me tiraba los trastos o trataba de meterme mano. Y como buena camarera no podía quejarme, en aquel puesto no.

Durante el resto del día, atendí las mesas y vi un rato la tele mientras comía una asquerosa hamburguesa. Nada más enfoqué mi vista en la tele, lo vi. Parecía que el destino no quería dejarme en paz. Sus ojos verdes llenaban la pantalla y su sonrisa iluminaba la sala como si fuera el mismo sol. Me quedé embobada viéndole en la pantalla. Sentí un golpe en mi nuca y al girarme vi al hijo de mi jefa.

-Sueñas demasiado, Swan.- Su risa inundó la cocina.- Una persona como él nunca se fijaría en una muchacha desgarbada y con una hija como tú.

-Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión.- Me levanté de la mesa, tiré el resto de hamburguesa y salí a atender las mesas.- Si fuera mujer tampoco se fijaría en ti.- Le solté antes de cerrar la puerta.

James era algo asqueroso. La verdad es que a sus catorce años solo pensaba en faldas y en dinero. Pasado mi turno de trabajo, caminé hasta la casa de Alice a recoger a mi princesa. Al llegar me llevé un gran disgusto. Jasper tenía que volver a Los Ángeles por trabajo y Alice se iba con él. Sólo les quedaba una semana para estar en Forks.

Durante el resto de la semana, al acabar mi turno de trabajo y recoger a mi hija, me iba a casa de Alice a ayudarla a empacar sus cosas. El último día que estuve allí, me enteré que su cuñada Rosalie Hale era la nueva actriz que acompañaría a Edward Cullen en su nuevo proyecto.

-Entonces dices que Jasper trabaja como representante de su propia hermana.- Le dije a mi amiga.

-Si.- Alice metió una camiseta en una caja y me sonrió.- Él trabaja en la compañía Apple. Mi hermano trabaja en la seguridad de esa empresa. Bueno, así nos conocimos Jasper y yo.

-Espera que me aclare.- Le dije soltando un pantalón en la cama.- La hermana de Jasper es actriz y modelo.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Jasper es su hermano y su representante. ¿La empresa de modelos Apple es de Rosalie?

-Sí, la empresa es de ella.- Alice me sonrió.- Mi hermano trabaja en su seguridad.

-Nunca me has hablado de tu hermano, ni tampoco de lo que haces exactamente.- Le dije muy bajito.

-Mi hermano Emmett es mucho más grande que yo. Cuando nos veas juntos, sólo dirías que somos hermanos por el color de ojos y el cabello. Por lo demás, él es un trasto muy grande.- Alice sacó una foto.

Su hermano parecía un mastodonte, un oso más bien. Alice le llegaba por su pecho y los dos sonreían en la foto. Sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos azules como el mar. Realmente si los veías separados nunca dirías que eran hermanos.

-Ésta es la última prenda.- Le dije cuando guardé el último pantalón.- Ya lo tienes todo guardado. Te echaré de menos.

-Y yo a ti.- Alice me abrazó.- Cuando terminé el rodaje de esta película, volveré aquí. Tan solo me voy a Los Ángeles un año y después vendré a Seattle. Rodarán otra película allí.

-¿Vendrás a verme durante el rodaje?- le pregunté como una tonta.

-Claro que sí. No puedo estar mucho tiempo alejada de mi sobrinita y mucho menos de ti.- Alice me abrazó y me dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

-Vas a conocer a Edward Cullen.- Le dije después de un rato bajando cajas al camión de mudanzas.

-Sí, aunque a mí no me importa. Dicen que es un hipócrita y un niñato.- Alice dejó una caja en el camión.

-Alice.- Le llamé antes de cerrar la puerta de su ahora vacio apartamento.- Si vas a volver, ¿por qué has vaciado el apartamento?

-Bella, no volveré a vivir en este apartamento.- Alice señaló el pequeño edificio de tres plantas.- Cuando vuelva será para comprarme mi casa, ya que pronto queremos tener nuestros hijos y preferimos una casa a las afueras de Forks.

-Eso está muy bien.- Salté a sus pequeños brazos y las dos dimos saltos y vueltas como tontas.- Me alegro por vosotros.

-Gracias, Bella. Nos vemos pronto.- Alice me dio un último beso en la mejilla.- Recuerda que te queremos.

-Y nosotras a ti y a Jasper.- Cogí a mi niña entre mis brazos y las dos dijimos adiós a nuestros mejores amigos.

-Cuida de la pequeña Cindy.

Aunque yo jamás los hubiese llevado a mi casa, sabía que ella en el fondo estaba enterada de que yo no tenía mucho dinero. Tenía que ser así, ya que antes de irse y sin decirme nada, pagó todas mis deudas. Siempre le estaría agradecida por aquello. Ahora sólo me faltaba esperar para verla y darle las gracias personalmente. También tendría que devolverle todo el dinero que se había gastado con mis facturas.

Seis meses después de la marcha de Alice, mi hija cayó enferma de nuevo por culpa de una caída en el parque. La llevé al centro médico y allí le diagnosticaron que había contraído una septicemia. Eso había afectado de nuevo a su corazón y debería dejarla ingresada seis semanas en el hospital para tratarla.

Intenté llamar a Alice, pero su número no existía. Llamé a Jasper, pero su número tampoco existía. No entendía porque ellos no se habían comunicado conmigo durante esos seis meses y ahora la necesitaba más que nunca.

Caminé pensativa hacía casa. No sabía que iba a hacer. Mi hija necesitaba ser ingresada inmediatamente, así que me dirigí a casa a por el dinero que me quedaba para pagar el apartamento y las facturas. A medio camino me encontré con una chica castaña y ojos grandes. La pobre chica parecía perdida, así que me acerqué hasta ella y le saludé.

-Hola.- Le dije sonriéndole.- Te veo perdida.

-Hola.- La chica se sonrojó.- Bueno la verdad es que soy nueva en este pueblo y ando perdida.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque me llaman Bella.- Le tendí mi mano.

-Hola, yo soy Ángela Webber.- La chica apretó mi mano.- Me mudé hoy a este pueblo y no encuentro mi casa.

-Tal vez si me dices el número de tu apartamento pueda ayudarte, ¿quieres?

-Oh, gracias.- Ángela me tendió un papel.- Pone que es el siete, pero del seis pasa al dieciséis.

-Ya veo.- Me giré hacía las fachadas.- El seis es mi casa. Estos apartamentos son más pequeños. Desde el siete hasta el quince están detrás, esos son más grandes.

Le indiqué que me siguiera a la parte de atrás de los apartamentos y le mostré la acera de enfrente.

-Gracias.- Me dijo cuando ubicó el suyo.- Pásate cuando quieras.

Ángela cruzó y se adentró en su apartamento. Odiaba aquella parte, ya que aquellos apartamentos significaban dinero. Alice vivía en el quince antes de que se fuera y ahora ella vivía en el siete.

Ángela vino a verme al día siguiente. Desde aquella tarde nos hicimos buenas amigas, incluso fue ella la que empezó a cuidar a Cindy desde la marcha de Alice. No era lo mismo, pero Ángela era una buena amiga también. Ella estaba aquí porque su novio Ben trabajaría en la misma empresa maderera que trabajó Jake, aunque él era el director de ventas.

Ángela y yo nos pasábamos las tardes hablando en el hospital. Ella me contó cosas de su vida y yo le conté mi trágica vida. Incluso le conté lo de la enfermedad de mi hija, cosa que a Alice nunca se lo había dicho. No es que no confiara en la pequeña duende, simplemente que si se lo hubiese dicho, sé a ciencia cierta que ella se hubiera hecho cargo de los gastos médicos de Cindy. Y eso nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.

Una tarde, viendo la tele en el hospital, salió Edward Cullen. Desde ese día él era nuestro único tema de conversación. Incluso Ángela me alentó para escribirle una carta.

-Ángela, no puedo hacer eso. A Edward Cullen le importará un pepino mi vida.- Le dije apretando una revista contra mi pecho.

-Bella, sabes que yo no puedo ayudarte.- Ángela ya sabía de mis deudas y mi poco dinero.- Lo haría encantada, pero hasta que yo no encuentre un trabajo me es imposible.

-Nunca acepté la ayuda de Alice y sabes que tampoco aceptaría la tuya.- Le dije algo apenada al recordar a mi antigua amiga.- Además, no creo que él se dignara ni a enviarme un mísero autógrafo.

-Bella, tu hija lleva quince días de tratamiento y tu dinero ya se ha agotado. Mándale una carta contándole tu problema. Él dio dinero al orfanato de Forks.- Ángela se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla.

-Él es de aquí.- Le susurré.- Nació en Forks y cuando tenía un año se fue a los Ángeles a vivir.-Arrugué la revista que llevaba entre mis dedos.- Por eso donó al orfanato, porque él fue adoptado de allí por la familia Cullen.

-Sólo escribe.

Así fue como gracias a Ángela decidí escribirle y contarle mi problema.

* * *

**¿Os gustó? si es así dadle al botoncito verde que no cuesta nada jejeje... el siguiente pov será de Edward. Nos vemos y gracias. **


	3. Segundas oportunidades

**Capitulo dos. Segundas oportunidades.**

Edward.

Acababa de terminar el rodaje de mi última película. El día había sido agotador y muy complicado. En tan solo unos días empezaría a rodar una nueva película. Esa sí que me hacía ilusión rodarla, ya que la rodaría en casa. Subí a la habitación del hotel donde me hospedaba y traté de dormir aunque fuera una hora. A las seis salía mi avión de vuelta a casa en Los Ángeles y quería estar descansado.

El despertador sonó insistentemente. No tenía ganas de levantarme, así que lo apagué y volví a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. No habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando la puerta se abrió y el grandullón de mi agente y jefe de seguridad entró por ella.

-Edward, perderás el avión.- Dijo tirando de mis mantas.- Vamos, no seas perro. Hoy llega mi hermana a casa y quiero verla.

-Vamos, Emmett.- Le reproché como un niño.- Estoy cansado.

-Tus maletas ya están en la limusina.- Cerró la puerta de un portazo y me levanté de un salto de la cama.

Emmett más que mi agente o jefe de seguridad, era como mi hermano. Cuando era tan solo un bebé, mi verdadera madre me abandonó en el orfanato de mi pueblo natal. Un médico, que trabajaba en el hospital de Forks, no podía tener hijos y él y su mujer decidieron adoptarme cuando sólo tenía un año de vida.

Desde ese instante, ellos se trasladaron a vivir a Los Ángeles. Allí tuve una educación muy buena. Fui al mejor colegio de todos. Después me gradué en el instituto más caro de la ciudad y por último fui a la mejor escuela de interpretación. Ahora, a mis veintitrés años era un actor muy reconocido en el mundo entero.

Allí en los Ángeles, conocí a Emmett una tarde jugando en el parque y desde ese día nunca me había separado de él. A su hermana, la pequeña Alice, nunca la llegué a conocer. Ella decidió estudiar en una escuela de moda y así se hizo una gran diseñadora. Una vez escuchó a Emmett hablar de mi pueblo natal y ella decidió ir allí a vivir un par de años tomándose unas vacaciones y ahora había vuelto de su viaje de dos años.

Por lo que me había contado Emmett, Alice era la novia de Jasper. Jasper era un compañero de Emmett y hermano de la modelo y actriz Rosalie Hale. Ella sería mi nueva compañera en la película que rodaría en unos días en casa. Realmente Emmett me había hablado tanto de su hermana que tenía ganas de conocerla.

Después de ducharme y vestirme, recogí las últimas cosas que quedaban en la habitación guardándolas en la maleta de mano y bajé al Hall para ir al aeropuerto. Durante el trayecto a casa en el avión, Emmett, no dejaba de hablar de su hermana y de lo bien que me iba a caer.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, tan solo podía ver a la prensa y a los paparazzi que esperaban para sacarme una foto volviendo a mi casa. Emmett me metió en el coche con los cristales tintados y salió del aeropuerto muy deprisa. Él odiaba que la prensa me acosara y siempre hacía lo posible para que no me sacaran fotografías.

Al llegar a casa, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Llevaba casi un año sin ver a mis padres y tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlos. Salí del coche lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permitió y me dirigí a la puerta de casa. Una vez llegué allí, me sorprendí. En la puerta había tres figuras que no reconocí en un principio. Conforme me fui acercando, reconocí a la actriz Rosalie Hale ante mi puerta.

-Bienvenido.- La voz de Jasper llegó a mis oídos.

-Hola, Jazz.- Le contesté con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

-Esta es mi hermana Rosalie.- Me señaló a la rubia sonriente.

-Encantado de conocerte al fin.- Le dije dándole dos besos.

-Emmett me habló mucho de ti, me alegra rodar una película aquí contigo.- Dijo ella con tono serio.

-Sí, nunca pensé que rodaríamos juntos.- Le dije tratando de que ella volviera a sonreír.

-La gente estará contenta de ver a los dos actores del momento juntos.- Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Le pregunté a Emmett y Jasper.- Esta feliz y ahora se pone muy seria.

-Odia tener que ser tu hermana en la película.- Jasper rió.- Ella quería ser Eva "Tú novia Explosiva" y no tu hermana.

-Vaya.- Dije bajito y reí después.

-Yo lo prefiero.- Dijo serio Emmett.- Me cuesta bastante que mi novia vaya teniendo besitos y escenas subidas con otros, como para que encima lo haga con mi mejor amigo.

-¿Tu novia?- le pregunté incrédulo.

Las mejillas de Emmett se sonrojaron y me miró algo penoso.

-Lo siento, hermano.- Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios.- Cuando se supone que cogí un mes de vacaciones hace cuatro meses…- Suspiró y miró a su hermana.- No me fui a ver a mi hermana ni a ningún familiar.

-¿Entonces?- Le pregunte tratando de atar cabos.

-Rosalie tenía vacaciones y bueno…- Se acercó despacio a mí.- Hacía demasiado tiempo que me gustaba y Jasper me dijo que fuera donde se hospedaba ella y la conquistara.

-Y te salió.- Afirmó Jazz.

-Sí, lo conseguí.- Emmett sonrió.- Pero los Celos me matan.

-Tiempo al tiempo.- me reí de la cara de Emmett y me giré para ver a una pequeña muchacha morena y muy delegadita.- ¿Quién es?

-Ésta es mi hermana Alice y prometida de Jazzy-Jazz.- Comentó Emmett señalándolos.

-No lo llames Jazzy-jazz.- Le reprochó la canija.

-Encantado de conocerte.- Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Después de entrar en casa y ver a mis padres, me pasé un buen rato contándoles que había hecho en este casi año desaparecido. Mamá me escuchaba atenta, le encantaban mis batallitas. Papá se reía cuando soltaba alguna y los chicos detrás de papá. Me sentía bien en casa y saber que iba a rodar durante casi un año allí, me llenaba el corazón.

Los meses pasaron rápidos, el rodaje me iba estupendamente. La verdad, trabajar con Rosalie era toda una experiencia. Ella siempre estaba de mal humor en el plató. Cuando salíamos de allí y veía a mi gran amigo Emmett, su cara cambiaba y se volvía "La mejor" mujer del mundo, según Emmett.

Después del rodaje, nos íbamos todos a tomar algo a un bar cercano a mi casa y donde los fans no nos acosaban. Alice se había vuelto una más del equipo. Ella trabajaba en la moda y siempre daba consejos para nuestro vestuario, cosa que agradecimos, ya que vestidos como Alice decía, casi nunca nos reconocían.

Después de compartir casa seis meses con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett me enteré que antes le caía mal a Alice. Ella decía que por mi actitud con la prensa parecía un arrogante, pedante, creído y muchas más cosas… Simplemente era todo fachada. No era que yo fuera todo eso o mintiera pareciendo que fuera todo eso, si no que no me gustaba hablar con la prensa y menos de mi vida. Así que siempre los esquivaba con un "Gracias, no quiero hablar".

Emmett se ocupaba de mis cartas y correos electrónicos de las fans, siempre decía que era mejor así. La verdad es que a mí no me importaba. Aquellas fans que escribían siempre lo guapo que era y que soñaban conmigo… Aquello realmente me abrumaba. Emmett se encargaba de enviarles una foto firmada y un "gracias".

Pasados casi siete meses de rodaje, pude notar que la actitud de mi amigo Emmett cambiaba. Él muchas veces se reunía conmigo y me leía algunas de las cartas que le habían parecido interesantes o graciosas. Yo siempre contestaba lo mismo "Gracias, mándale una foto" o "no me interesa, tírala" sin embargo hacía ya casi dos semanas que no me comentaba nada de las cartas de las fans. Además, sus ojos no brillaban como siempre. Rosalie no sabía nada de su cambio de actitud y su hermana Alice tampoco, así que me decidí a hablar con él.

-Emmett.- Llamé su atención una vez nos quedamos solos en la casa.- Necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime.- Me respondió mi gran amigo con una media sonrisa.- ¿Quieres una cerveza?

Muchas veces nos sentábamos con una cerveza en mano para hablar de cosas serias y por lo visto, al girarse y ver mi cara se dio cuenta que esta era una de esas ocasiones.

-Está bien, pero no tardes.- Me senté en el sofá y dos minutos después, apareció con las cervezas en su mano.- Necesito saber qué te pasa.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca se abría y cerraba sin saber que decir.

-¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo?- Pronunció al fin.

-Llevas casi quince días algo extraño.- tome un trago de mi cerveza. —Además, siempre sales con nosotros a todos lados y últimamente sólo haces tu trabajo y vuelves a casa.

-No me pasa nada.- Mi amigo tomo un trago de su cerveza nervioso.- Sólo que útilmente me siento un poco cansado.

-No te creo, Emmett.- Le dije ya enfadado.- Sé qué te pasa algo.

-Está bien.- me dijo al fin agachando la cabeza y mirando mis pies.- Verás, sé que debo obedecer tus normas. Aunque seamos amigo al fin y al cabo soy tu representante y jefe de guardaespaldas… pero…

-¡¿Pero qué?- Dije más cabreado al ver que no seguía hablando.

-Edward, contesté una carta tuya.- Sus mejillas se colorearon, cosa que creí imposible siempre en mi gran amigo.- No pude contestarle con un simple "gracias".

-¿Y?- pregunté un poco más relajado.- Supongo entonces que le dirías "muchas gracias, nos vemos algún día" y punto.

-No.- Emmett hizo una mueca extraña con su boca.- Le contesté como si fueras realmente tú.

-¿Qué?- Y desde ese momento dejé de escuchar.

Nunca imaginé que mi amigo se hiciera pasar por mí realmente. Además, Rosalie estaba en su vida y como pareja se llevaban muy bien. Así que él no tenía por qué mantener una relación con un fan mía por carta. Me levanté furioso del sofá y le exigí leer esas cartas. Emmett asintió y se levantó también, tendiéndome tres sobres que llevaba dentro de su chaqueta.

Me senté en el sofá tranquilamente a leer cada carta y entender por qué mi amigo me había traicionado de esa forma, haciéndose pasar por mí. Abrí el primer sobre y, nada más leer el nombre y saber de dónde venía la carta, mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi estomago se cerró provocándome hasta nauseas. ¿Por qué Forks tenía que seguir en mi vida? Siempre odié ese pueblo y ahora la vida me estaba poniendo a prueba por culpa de Emmett. Miré la letra y me concentré en aquellas palabras leyéndolas una por una.


	4. Cartas

**Capitulo tres. Cartas.**

Bella.

Sentada en la mini mesa de mi apartamento frente al folio en blanco y con un bolígrafo en la mano. Aquello era realmente penoso. Desesperada había ido al orfanato donde lo adoptaron a pedir ayuda y me la habían denegado alegando que la niña no era de allí. Por un momento me sentí frustrada.

…

"Querido Edward Cullen:

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan. Seguramente será una simple tontería que te escriba esta carta. Debes estar más que harto de recibir cartas diciéndote lo guapo y bla-bla-blá que eres. Aun que he de decirte que mi carta no es para alagarte.

Te escribo después de haberme pasado meditándolo mucho tiempo. Como ya dije anteriormente tal vez no te importe, pero mantengo la esperanza de que dentro de ti tengas un gran corazón. Seguramente arrugarás la carta y estás en todo tu derecho, pero mi razón de ser se está muriendo en este mismo momento.

Hace tiempo perdí a mi marido y a mis padres en un accidente de avión. A lo mejor te suena, ya que las únicas supervivientes fueron una madre y una hija. Bueno, pues esa madre soy yo. La compañía se declaró en quiebra tras el accidente. Desde ese momento he trabajado todo lo que he podido y he sacado a mi hija adelante sin pedir nada a nadie.

Ya sé que estarás pensando que entonces por qué te escribo esta carta…. La razón es porque mi hija cayó enferma y ya no puedo más. Sé que tú eres natural de Forks y que un día donaste dinero al orfanato. Pero ellos se han negado ayudarme alegando que ellos sólo tratan con niños sin padres.

Todo el motivo de esto es porque ya no puedo más. Mi hija se muere y yo no puedo sufragar los gastos que el hospital me pide. No me conoces de nada... Pero realmente te estaría agradecida eternamente si respondieras a esta carta. Prometo devolver cada centavo.

Bueno, supongo que ya habrás desechado mi carta… De todas formas gracias de corazón.

Isabella Marie Swan. "

…

No esperaba respuesta a la carta, pero cinco días después al abrir mi buzón allí estaba. Corrí con el corazón en la garganta hasta mi casa y me senté a leerla. Mis manos temblaban al abrirla y deseé que la respuesta fuera buena.

…

"Querida Bella:

Siento mucho leer esas líneas y saber que tu hija está enferma. No sé cómo explicar esto… Simplemente que se encogió mi corazón al saber de ti. Gracias por confiar en mí sin conocerme y contarme tu historia. Puedes descansar tranquila, ya hablé con el hospital y desde hoy mismo los gastos de tu hija están cubiertos. Espero tu respuesta. Un beso.

Edward Cullen. "

…

En cuanto leí su carta, la deje caer al suelo y corrí hasta el hospital. Mi hija ya no estaba en una habitación compartida. Ella estaba en una habitación repleta de juguetes. No entendí ese cambio hasta que pensé en Edward. Hacía sólo dos horas que había estado con mi niña. La enfermera me había dicho que estaban esperando su traslado, pero imaginé lo peor. Sin embargo ahí estaba. Besé la frente de mi hija y lloré ante aquella visión.

Al llegar a casa rebusqué en mi pequeño escritorio y empecé a escribir nada más encontré papel. En ella agradecía cada gesto por su parte.

…

"Hola, Edward Cullen:

Gracias por tu amabilidad. Prometo trabajar más horas para poder devolverte cada céntimo gastado en mi hija. Hoy creí en el cielo y en los ángeles, porque sé que tú eres uno de ellos. No sé cómo explicarte cómo se siente mi corazón en este momento. Tan solo sé que una parte de mi vida te la debo.

Isabella Marie Swan"

…

Metí la carta en el buzón y esperé junto a mi hija su respuesta. Realmente cada día al levantarme pensaba en él y en mi hija. Dupliqué mis horas de trabajo en la cafetería de mala muerte. Necesitaba realmente devolverle ese dinero. No quería que pensara que era una aprovechada. Eso no estaba dentro de mis planes de vida.

A los tres días al abrir el buzón, ahí estaba su respuesta. Cogí la carta rápidamente y me senté en el pequeño sofá de mi casa. La abrí con nerviosismo. Nunca imaginé al hablar con Ángela que aquello se fuera a hacer realidad.

….

"Hola, Bella. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

Gracias por creer en los ángeles, pero he de admitir que yo no soy uno de ellos. Simplemente si yo tuviera un hijo creo que también haría lo imposible por salvarle. Y más después de perder a toda tu familia como la perdiste.

Me gustaría saber cómo es la pequeña angelito a la que le estoy prestando mi ayuda. ¿Sería eso posible? No quiero que pienses mal de mí por pedirte una foto de tu niña. Simplemente es que me gustaría ponerle rostro. Dentro de muy poco, en tan solo cinco meses, acabo el rodaje de mi nueva película aquí en los Ángeles. Cuando eso ocurra iré a rodar a Seattle y al acabar allí, iré con mi familia a la vieja casa de Forks. Me gusta descansar allí, ya que nadie conoce aquel destino.

Cuando llegue me gustaría conocer a ese angelito en persona. Por lo del dinero, tranquila. De verdad lo hago con mucha sinceridad y predisposición. No hace falta que me lo devuelvas. Tan solo deja de trabajar tanto y disfruta con tu hija sus momentos. Espero que realmente sane. Un beso.

Edward Cullen"

…

Cogí papel de nuevo nada más terminé de leerla. Nunca imaginé que habían pasado ya diez días desde que escribí aquella carta por primera vez. Esta vez traté de relajarme al escribir. No sabía que responderle, pero supuse que conforme escribía iría saliendo.

…

"Hola Edward ¿Puedo llamarte así yo?

Claro que puedes llamarme Bella. Realmente es así como me llaman. Lo de la foto… tengo un pequeño problema y es que no tengo ninguna de ella sola. Desde que murió mi familia, todas las fotos que nos hemos hecho han sido en un fotomatón, así que salimos las dos juntas. De todas formas te adjunto una foto. Gracias por tus cartas. Me alegra saber que estas a punto de acabar un rodaje más y que pronto vendrás a Seattle a rodar otra película. Respecto a lo de que vendrás a Forks y deseas conocer a mi hija. Eso está hecho. Simplemente no sé como agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Responde cuando tú puedas y si quieres hacerlo. Un beso Bella.

…

Mandé la carta y esperé. Esperé días y días. Mi hija cada día estaba más sana. Su mejoría se había notado en tan solo los primeros diez días. El médico me comunicó que pronto le darían el alta médica y todo gracias a Edward Cullen. Cada noche al llegar a mi casa abrí el buzón esperando su respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó. El tiempo pasó y mi hija salió del hospital. Tras cinco meses supe que él tal y como me había comunicado estaba en Seattle rodando.

Yo nunca dejé de hacer horas extras en el trabajo para recuperar su dinero. Al no recibir nunca más una respuesta, pensé que lo mejor era ahorrar el dinero y en una última carta enviarle un cheque.

Me levanté con el sonido de mi teléfono. Corrí hasta llegar a él y nada más descolgar una voz conocida me llegó a mi oído. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Me sentí bien, por un día en mi vida me sentí bien.

-¿Bella?- Alice sonaba chillona.- ¿Estás ahí?

-Hola Alice.- Me reí.- lo siento me quedé parada al escuchar tu voz.

-Bueno te llamaba como te prometí.- Ella también rió.- estoy en Seattle y me gustaría ir a Forks a verte ¿Puede ser?

-Claro Alice.- Me sentí bien.- Cuando tú quieras.

-Está bien, me pasaré esta tarde a verte.- Ella dijo algo a alguien y volvió a hablarme.- Nos vemos a las seis en el parque que hay detrás de tu casa.

-Está bien, allí estaremos. – Le dije mirando a mi hija que asomó su cabecita por la puerta.

Una vez Alice colgó el teléfono me puse nerviosa. No había sabido nada de ella en un año entero ¿había conocido al final a Edward Cullen? Tragué en seco ¿Sabría ella de mis cartas? Un nudo se formó en mi estomago.

A las seis en punto tenía a mi hija Cindy preparada y estaba bajando las escaleras para encontrarme con mi vieja amiga Alice. Al llegar al parque la vi de lejos y enseguida supe que era ella. Su pelo negro despuntado y su pequeña figura eran inconfundibles. Al llegar nos abrazamos y lloramos como tontas. Alice cogió a Cindy y notó enseguida que mi hija había perdido peso y estaba algo flojucha. Le conté lo de su enfermedad y ella lloró conmigo.

-Entonces intentaste llamarme.- Me dijo mirándome.- Hay, lo siento amiga. Nos robaron los teléfonos a Jasper y a mí en el aeropuerto y bueno, no pude encontrar tu número.

-Te tengo que preguntar una cosa.- Le dije nerviosa.

-Dime Bella, sabes que eres como una hermana para mí.- Me dijo ella con ojos brillantes.

-¿Conociste a Edward Cullen?- Susurré contra mi camisa de la vergüenza.

-Sí, no es como lo pintan.- Me comentó mirando a mi hija.- Es un chico muy amable y dispuesto a muchas cosas.

-Lo sé.- Solté sin pensar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Me dijo asombrada.- Él da la imagen de ser un capullo.

-Verás, como no te encontré hice algo.- -Le dije admitiendo la verdad.- Le mandé una carta contándole como estaba mi hija.

-¿Y qué pasó?- Me preguntó curiosa.

-Me contestó al carta y me ayudó.- Le dije casi llorando de nuevo.- Él es perfecto.

-Amiga.- Alice golpeó el suelo con su pie.- Creo que te has enamorado de Edward.

-Lo sé, siempre lo supe cuando lo vi en las revistas, pero ahora es más.- Le confesé.- Él prometió venir a verme cuando venga a Forks con sus padres.

-¿Vendrá a verte?- Alice abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Así es amiga. Estoy demasiado nerviosa.- Le confesé.- No sé qué pensar.

Después de aquellas palabras. Alice prometió venir a verme cada vez que estuviera libre en su trabajo. Desde ese día volvimos a ser inseparables. Le presenté a Ángela y realmente se cayeron muy bien. En el fondo de mi corazón, cada día crecía una pena más grande. Los meses pasaban y no recibía respuesta de Edward Cullen. Le hice jurar a mi amiga Alice que no le diría a Edward que era mi amiga y me conocía.

Mi amor en vez de convertirse en odio hacía Edward, cada día iba en aumento. Contra más lo veía en la tele o en las revistas, más enamorada estaba de él y más lo deseaba. Realmente estaba enferma de la cabeza. Incluso mi hija Cindy tenía ganas de conocerlo. Ángela me decía una y otra vez que estaría demasiado ocupado para contestarme o simplemente abría perdido mi dirección. Alice decía que desde hacía un tiempo hacía aquí estaba demasiado raro. Ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Me desperté sobresaltada de la cama. Hacía dos años que mi amiga Alice se había ido y uno que había vuelto. Un nudo se formó en mi estomago y me levanté corriendo al baño por las nauseas. Algo no andaba bien en mi vida. Cada día dormía menos y trabajaba más para conseguir el maldito dinero que le debía a Edward Cullen. Dentro de mí maldecía el día que le había enviado la primera carta. Después de un año y medio de la primera contestación y dieciséis meses sin saber nada de él, aún recordaba esos días como si tan solo hubiesen pasado horas. Lo que no entendía era porque mantenía la esperanza de que él viniera a Forks y me explicara porque no contestó a mi última carta.

Aun que pareciera increíble, hoy tenía el día libre y había quedado con mi amiga Alice en una supuesta casa a las afueras de Forks. Fui directa a la cocina cuando me di una ducha y preparé el desayuno para mí y mi pequeña. La vi aparecer por la puerta del salón y mi corazón palpitó de alegría. A sus casi cinco años era muy parecida a su padre.

-Mami.- Mi niña se frotó sus ojitos.- ¿Hoy veré a la tía Ali?

-Sí, mi pequeña.- La cogí en brazos mientras el daba su tazón de cereales.- Desayuna y después te daré una ducha e iremos donde la tía.

Besé su frente y esperé a que ella terminara. Después de ducharla y vestirla, cogí un taxi hacía al dirección que Alice me había dicho. Lo que nunca esperé fue encontrarme con lo que me encontré allí.


	5. Nunca digas no

**Capitulo cuatro. Nunca digas no.**

Edward.

No podía creer lo que Emmett me había hecho. Confiaba ciegamente en él y por eso siempre le dejaba contestar mis cartas. Él siempre me había ayudado en ese tema, lo que nunca imaginé es que fuera a responder como si fuera yo. Aquello me dejó fuera de lugar durante bastante tiempo. Los cinco meses que me quedaban de rodaje en L.A no estuve dentro de mí.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras. Una muchacha había pedido mi ayuda y Emmett sin consultarme se la había tendido. No es que yo no lo hubiese hecho, solo que las cosas no se hacen de esa forma y menos cuando confías de esa manera con alguien "Como si fuera tu propio hermano".

Le pregunté a Emmett cuánto dinero se había gastado en aquella niña y su respuesta fue "Una suma de dinero insignificante en comparación a la vida de una niña" Él había hecho el pago de ese hospital por mí. Aquello por una parte me dejó fuera de campo. Podría perfectamente haberme pedido aquel dinero, sin embargo lo pago él mismo.

Decidí darle cada céntimo gastado en la tal Cindy. Ya que lo había hecho en mi hombre así debería ser. Al principio se negó alegando que la responsabilidad era suya. De todas formas terminó aceptándolo si no lo despediría por habérmelo ocultado. Desde el momento en que le devolví su dinero, él y yo dejamos de hablar de cosas triviales. Simplemente nos centramos en el trabajo. Emmett solo era parte de mi vida laboral.

Al terminar el rodaje en L.A recogí mis cosas y partí rumbo a Seattle. Alice, Jasper y Rosalie insistían en que lo perdonara. El solo había actuado por instinto. No me molestaba en absoluto que hubiese ayudado a aquella joven y su hija. Lo que ellos no entendían es que había traicionado mi confianza contestando en mi nombre a algo que yo no me había enterado ¿Quién apostaría por él desde ese momento? Ellos no me entendían. Si había hecho esa hazaña ¿Qué más podría haber hecho a mis espaldas?

Realmente me sentía extraño. Una vez vi la foto de esa joven con su hija, no pude quitarlas de mi mente. Aquello fue como una llamada inesperada. Yo nunca había creído en el amor o cosas parecidas. Sin embrago, aquello era algo profundo. Cada noche al acostarme evocaba su rostro en mi mente y me perdía en esos ojos tristes y sin vida. La foto la llevaba conmigo como si pertenecieran a mi vida y aquello no podía estar pasando.

Había días que me sentaba en la habitación del hotel y cogía un folio en blanco para responderle y pedirle perdón por mi falta de palabra. Sin embargo no me atrevía a escribir palabra alguna. Emmett era el que realmente había creado ese vínculo con ella y una parte de mí se sentía celoso.

Había veces que conseguía escribir algo, incluso llegué a escribirle que no era yo el que había contestado sus cartas, pero que me hubiese gustado hacerlo. En otra le escribía claramente que no me gustaba contestar cartas debido a las cosas tan obscenas que me escribían en ellas. Le escribí que su carta era la primera que no me decía lo guapo que era y realmente pedía algo coherente, pero todas esas palabras escritas acabaron en la papelera.

Desde que habíamos llegado a Seattle, Alice, estaba demasiado feliz. Cada tarde al acabar su día de trabajo desaparecía hasta las tantas y Jazz la seguía donde fuera. Era bastante incomodo estar siempre con Emmett después de lo que pasó hacía ya casi año y medio, pero aún así debía aprender a vivir de esa forma.

Me levanté temprano y decidí darme una ducha. Alice había quedado con su amiga al día siguiente y tenía ganas de que los demás la conociéramos. Ella era realmente puro nervio, así que hasta que no accedimos Rosalie, Emmett y yo, no hubo forma de callarla. Después de arreglarme, mi madre me comunicó que estaba en la casa de Forks. Ellos iban allí todos los veranos, así que no podía negarme a visitarlos allí.

Mientras desayunaba, la pequeña Alice entró por la puerta del salón con una maleta y sonriendo. El pobre Jasper la seguía por detrás con otras seis maletas. Alice alegó que no tendría ropa suficiente para un mes en Forks, así que decidió llevarse casi todo su armario. Tragué asustado, ya que Rosalie entró con otras siete maletas detrás de ella y Emmett algo enrojecido por llevar él las siete más las dos suyas.

Me levanté y ayudé a mis amigos a guardarlas en nuestros coches. Después de liquidar la cuenta con el hotel donde nos hospedamos el año de rodaje, partimos hacía la casa de mis padres en Forks. El viaje fue tranquilo. Gracias a dios yo iba solo en mi volvo y no tenía que escuchar las estupideces de las chicas sobre la nueva moda o el nuevo actor buenorro que había salido.

Conforme el camino se acortaba, mi pulso se aceleraba. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no pisaba aquellas tierras. El olor se me hizo demasiado familiar en cuanto entramos en la zona boscosa. Respiré hondo un par de veces tratando de calmar mi cuerpo y aceleré un poco el ritmo. Deseaba llegar a la casa y acostarme un rato en mi vieja habitación. Ir allí me traía muchos recuerdos de mi infancia. Al aparcar el coche en el garaje, observé las cajas que tantos recuerdos guardaban. Suspiré y salí del coche para recoger las maletas y entrarlas a la casa.

Recordé mis únicos tres veranos en aquel pueblo. Desde que me adoptaron los Cullen había sido un niño feliz, excepto cuando volvía aquí. Odiaba Forks y la gente del maldito pueblo. El tan solo pensar que ella era de aquí me partía el alma. Mi Bella pertenecía a este pueblo, tal vez ella sabía la verdad sobre mí y mi pasado. Tal vez ella sabía porque me abandonaron mis padres y por eso me había pedido ayuda. Sacudí la cabeza y negué.

Entré en la casa y observé la fotografía que mi madre tenía colgada en la pared de enfrente de la cocina. Tras la puerta abierta podía observar la foto que les hicieron a mis padres conmigo en brazos el día que me adoptaron. Salí de la cocina para subir a mi antiguo cuatro cuando vi una foto colgada en la pared. Allí estábamos Emmett y yo medio abrazados sin dientes y con una rana en las manos. Aquella foto fue tomada en la playa el verano que lo conocí.

Un nudo se formó en mi estomago al recordar cada momento vivido con mi mejor amigo desde aquel día. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y apreté los dientes al reconocer internamente que echaba de menos a Emmett. Dejé las maletas en la puerta de mi cuarto y me dirigí al salón donde podía escuchar su voz y su risa. Nada más asomar la cabeza, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y le medio sonreí.

-¿Puedes venir?- Le dije casi en un susurro.

Emmett sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio un suave beso a Ross en los labios y la dejó sentada en el sofá. Desde el día en que discutimos él procuraba mirarme lo menos posible, nunc ame había importado en estos dieciséis meses, pero en ese instante un hueco se abrió en mi pecho haciendo parte de él en mil pedazos.

-Emmett.- Le dije nada más entramos en mi habitación.- Necesito hablar contigo seriamente.

-Sabes que de una forma u otra siempre estaré ahí.- Emmett se sentó en el borde de mi vieja cama.- Ya sé que no es lo de antes, pero…

-Espera.- Me acerqué a él y le tapé la boca con la mano.- Déjame hablar ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió con la cabeza y le destapé la boca.

-Está bien, hermano.- Emmett me miró.

-Me he comportado como un inútil durante todo este tiempo.- Le dije sinceramente.- Al llegar aquí, me he dado cuenta que siempre has estado a mi lado. Sé que aquello no lo hiciste con maldad. – Miré el suelo.- Lo siento.

-¿El que sientes?- Me preguntó Emmett arrugando el ceño.

-Siento haberte hablado de esa forma aquel día y haberte dejado de hablar como hermano.- Lo miré de nuevo a la cara de frente.

-No tienes porque disculparte, fui yo el que usó tu identidad sin decírtelo.- Emmett se levantó y caminó hasta mí.- Hice mal. Sé que si te lo hubiera dicho. Si te hubiese leído las cartas desde un principio, la habrías ayudado como yo.

-Así es hermano.- Le admití.- Ahora solo quiero enmendar mi error y que me perdones por tratarte así.

-Prefiero que todo se quede en el olvido.- Emmett me abrazó como solo él sabe hacer "Como un oso".- Aun que te pido una cosa.- M e susurró.

-Pide.- Le dije con satisfacción.- Lo que sea, hermano.

-Escribe tú a esa muchacha.- Su mirada se volvió triste de nuevo.- O ve a su casa. Necesito saber cómo está.

-No creo que realmente quiera verme después de no contestar su última carta.- Miré mis manos.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que no la veas.- Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-No te prometo nada Emmett.- Los dos nos volvimos a abrazar y bajamos a cenar.

La cena estaba demasiado buena. Disfrutar del aire puro que entraba en la casa, tras el ventanal, era increíble. La cena pasó entre risas con las locuras de la pequeña Alice. Podía ver el brillo de los ojos de mi amigo Emmett que había vuelto a ellos. Rosalie cenaba entre bromas de Jasper y Mi padre y mi madre no dejaba de observarme.

-¿Te pasa algo mamá?- Le pregunté al fin mientras secaba los platos a su lado.- Te he visto rara desde que llegamos a Forks.

-Solo observaba cuanto has crecido.- Me dijo moviendo la cabeza.- Hace poco eras un simple niño revoltoso y ahora eres famoso en el mundo entero.

Mi madre dejó el último plato en el armario y se giró para verme. Por impulso, mi cuerpo se acercó al de ella y la estreché entre mis brazos.

-Y todo lo que tengo os lo debo a ti y a Carlisle.- Le dije sinceramente.

-¿Somos tus padres no?- Preguntó contra mi pecho.

-Así es, te quiero, mamá.- Besé la coronilla de su cabeza y la separé de mi cuerpo.- A ti y a Carlisle. Sois lo mejor que me pasó en mi vida cuando era un niño.

-Voy a retirarme de mi trabajo.- Me dijo al fin.- Y tu padre se traslada al hospital de Forks de nuevo.

-¿Eso era lo que escondías?- Le pregunté dudoso.

-No sabíamos como te lo tomarías.- Me dijo cogiendo mi mano entre las suyas.- Se que compraste la casa en los Ángeles para nosotros, pero…

-Queréis volver a Forks.- Le dije acabando la frase.- Me parece estupendo.- Le levanté el mentón con mis dedos.- Solo quiero que seáis felices.

-Mañana vendrá el camión con nuestras cosas.- Podía ver felicidad en sus ojos.- Podrás venir a descansar siempre que quieras.

-Mamá, estaré aquí cuando queráis.- Le di un beso.- Que yo no…déjalo. Vendré a veros.-Subí a descansar a mi habitación.

Mientras observaba mis viejos recuerdos desde la cama, la imagen de Isabella volvió a mi cabeza como un torbellino. No descansé demasiado bien, ya que sus ojos no me habían abandonado en toda la noche. Me sentí furioso y frustrado. Miré el reloj de la mesilla y tan solo marcaba las cinco de la madrugada ¿Acaso era un castigo por no contestarle la última carta? Supuestamente su hija ya estaba bien y no había vuelto a escribir así que ¿Por qué me perseguía?

Me levanté todo sudado y con al respiración errática. Traté de concentrarme en mis sueños. No podía ser posible aquello. Había soñado una y otra vez que besaba aquellos labios. No podía obsesionare con una maldita fotografía, la culpa me estaba matando. Me levanté y me metí en la ducha para despejar mi mente.

Podía escuchar alboroto en el piso de abajo mientras me duchaba. La voz de Alice no dejaba de martillearme los oídos conforme me estaba vistiendo. Sus gritos de alegría eran realmente molestos. Seguramente su mejor amiga ya había llegado a la casa y estaría colgada de su cuello dando saltos.

Salí de mi cuarto sonriendo, después de dos años había aprendido a querer a esa pequeña duende como si fuera mi propia hermana. Realmente me sentía feliz esa mañana. Había recuperado a mi mejor amigo y hermano, estaba en casa con mis padres. Jasper, Alice y Rosalie eran como hermanos ahora también para mí. No me sentía solo desde hacía ya muchos meses.

Al llegar a abajo mi mundo se paralizó completamente. Mi corazón latió salvajemente en mi pecho y sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban. Aquello no podía ser verdad, ella no podía estar delante de mis narices. Aquellos ojos los reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. La obsesión por ellos no me dejaba dormir noche tras noche.

Su rostro se volvió aún más pálido si eso era posible. Sus labios rojos se entreabrieron y aquello me mató por completo. Se veía indefensa, cálida y muy enfadada. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su frente se arrugó. Pude ver como su cara ahora adquiría un color rojo fuerte y se giró cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos.

-Espera.- Solté sin pensar. – Déjame explicarme.

En ese instante todos entendieron quien debía ser ella. Rosalie me miró con cara de pocos amigos, desde que yo discutí con Emmett nuestra relación no había sido muy buena que digamos.

-No me mires así Ross.- Le dije frunciendo el ceño y saliendo de la casa tras la muchacha.

-No sabía que era la amiga de Alice, si no las cosas se hubiesen puesto peor desde mucho tiempo atrás.- Rosalie se giró y abrazó a Emmett.

-Ya reina, deja a Edward, él sabe lo que hace.- Escuché la voz de Emmett desde la puerta.

Podía observar a una Alice alterada hablando con Isabella en la puerta del garaje. La niña me miraba por encima del hombro de su madre y me sonreía saludándome con su manita. Realmente aquella niña era hermosa. Parecía un angelito caído del cielo. Sonreí ante aquellos pensamientos y me centré de nuevo en Isabella.

-¡Isabella!- La llamé antes de que entrara en el garaje, por lo visto había convencido a Alice.- Espera un segundo por favor.

Ella se giró de golpe y me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-No sé por qué tendría que esperarte ahora.- Su cara era de un tono rojizo, aún así estaba igual de hermosa que en la foto y mis sueños.- Hace muchos meses que me olvidaste.

-¡No!- Grité sin pensarlo.- Eso no es cierto.

-Bella.- La duende la miró con cara de puchero.- Habla con él.

-Alice.- La voz de Bella sonó como suplica.- ¿Tú sabías esto?- Y nos señaló.

-No.- Ella negó con la cabeza removiendo sus cortos cabellos negros.- Sabía que él había ayudado a alguien, pero no que eras tú. Si hubiese podido, sabes que hubiese sido yo.

-Esa no es la cuestión.- Dije al fin.- Llévate a la niña y déjanos solos.

Alice cogió a la pequeña Cindy y entró en la casa.

-No quiero hablar contigo de nada.- Dijo ella agachándome la mirada.

-Isabella.- Me acerqué despacio.- Bella, mírame.

-No me respondiste nunca más.- Me echó en cara.

-Lo sé, es una historia muy larga.- Me acerqué un poco más.

Desde esa posición, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. El olor a fresias y lavanda era realmente nuevo para mí. Aquel olor me estaba matando. Aspiré el aroma por si no lo volvía a hacer en mucho tiempo y estiré mi mano. Necesitaba tocar esa piel.

-No me toques.- Soltó de golpe cuando acaricié su mejilla.

Pude sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis manos temblaban ¿Cómo me había enamorado así de una simple imagen? En ese instante me quedé parado. Me había enamorado de una imagen y ahora la tenía delante de mi más hermosa que ninguna otra cosa.

-Escúchame.- Le supliqué.

-Tienes un minuto Cullen.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Pude ver algo extraño en su mirada. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros que antes y parecía a punto de llorar.

-Bella, sé que he sido un completo inútil.- Le dije de pronto.- Que realmente no merezco ni que me escuches.

-El tiempo pasa.- Me recordó ella.

-No me presiones.- Le dije mirándola sinceramente a los ojos. –Las cartas no las escribí yo.

Ya estaba soltada la bomba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la poca esperanza, alegría o lo que fuera que aún quedaba en su rostro, se desvaneció por completo.

-¡Me estas tomando el pelo!- Me gritó sin piedad.

-No.- Contesté rápidamente.- El encargado de contestar mis cartas es Emmett. Nunca se contesta a una carta personal, ya que realmente ninguna me escribe de esa forma. Todas me escriben diciéndome lo guapo que soy, lo que harían conmigo en la intimidad o simplemente para que les mande un puto autógrafo para colgárselo en la pared mientras sueñan conmigo.

-Tú…- su cara se contrajo.- Tú no…

-No, yo no contesté tus cartas. Fue Emmett.- Agaché la cabeza y me sentí como un mierda por no haberlo hecho yo desde un principio.- Él es el encargado de esas cartas. Cuando la abrió, decidió contestarte sin decírmelo. Lo descubrí con la última carta.

-Entonces dale a él y solo a él las gracias de mi parte. Ahora déjame marchar, no quiero verte más.- Ella se aclaró su garganta y pude ver una lágrima descender de sus ojos. –Darme a mi hija.

-Bella, escúchame.- Le pedí de nuevo.- Le devolví el dinero a Emmett. Me hubiese gustado ser yo el que contestó realmente esa carta. Te pareceré un completo inútil, pero desde que vi tu fotografía con la pequeña, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza.

-¡Ha! - Me miró tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas.- Si es cierto eso ¿por qué no contestaste la última?

-Me acobardé.- Le confesé al fin.- No sabía que decirte. Si te contestaba tan normal te estaría mintiendo una vez más sin proponérmelo. Y veo que al no contestar provoqué un enfado en ti.

-Entonces era un complot entre Emmett y tú.- Bella empezó a temblar.- Bueno, no me importa.- Su mirada se volvió dura de repente.- Lo que me importa es que mi hija está sana.

-Es muy hermosa.- se me escapó.- Es un pequeño ángel.

-Sí, lo es.- Bella miró a la casa como si así viera a su pequeña.- Es lo único que me queda después del accidente.

-Perdóname.- Susurré al fin.- Solo he sido un cobarde.

-Un cobarde con letras grandes.- Me dijo ella medio riendo.- No te pedí tú vida.

-Lo sé.- Observé cómo me temblaban las manos.- Desde que vi la fotografía tuya y de tu hija, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?- Me preguntó con la voz ahogada.-No te entiendo. Ya basta de reírte de mí.

En ese momento sin pensarlo me acerqué a ella y junté mis labios con los suyos. No podía dejar de pensar en sus rojos y carnosos labios desde que la había visto. Sentí su aliento golpear mi boca y suspiré aquel dulce néctar. Besar su boca era un sueño. Era mi sueño desde hacía más de un año. Pude sentir como ella empezó a resistirse. Sus manos golpearon mi pecho fuertemente. Aún así no pude soltarla, necesitaba que ella sintiera lo que en mi interior habitaba desde que la vi por primera vez en aquel trozo de papel.

Mi lengua rozó su labio inferior y no pude evitar gemir contra su boca cuando sentí la suavidad de ésta. Ella dejó de golpearme y sentí como sus manos se cerraban contra mis brazos. Mis manos se apretaron contra su nuca y cintura y al fin me dio acceso a su linda boca. El sabor de esta era inexplicable. Su lengua chocaba fuertemente sobre la mía y aquello me estaba llevando al cielo.

No deseaba separarme, pero debía hacerlo. Seguramente ella me abofetearía o algo así, pero lo tenía merecido. Me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos. Pude ver lágrimas descender de ellos y eso encogió mi alma.

-Espero que ya te hayas burlado de mí lo suficiente.- Me dijo con la voz rota.

-No me estoy burlando de ti.- Le dije medio jadeante aún por la emoción de haberla sentido contra mi cuerpo y mi boca.- Solo te estoy demostrando lo que me haces sentir.

-Eres actor y famoso, podrías tener a cualquiera.- Me dijo ¿triste?- Ahora déjame marcharme como si esto nunca hubiera pasado. Te devolveré tu dinero y no sabrás más de mí.

-No quiero el dinero.- Le dije sinceramente.- Solo te quiero a ti.- Le confesé.

-Bella, tu hija te necesita.- la voz de Alice se escuchó por todo el garaje.- Ven corre.

Bella salió del garaje y corrió a la casa. La había terminado de cagar completamente ¿Cómo le hacía entender que si quise escribirle? No podía hacerlo de ninguna forma. Ella no iba a entender mi cobardía. No sabía cómo explicarle que era cierto lo del amor a primera vista y yo jamás me había enamorado de alguien. De hecho, incluso era virgen a mi edad. Había tenido escenas de sexo en mis películas sin ni siquiera entender sobre ello.

Me quedé sentado en el suelo conteniendo mis ganas de llorar y salir corriendo. Odiaba Forks con toda mi alma. Odiaba todo aquello que lo rodeaba. Nunca me sentiría completo en este lugar y menos sabiendo que ella también me rechazaba. Siempre me ocultaba en la casa para no cruzarme con las personas que me dieron la vida. Sabía que ellas seguían viviendo aquí. El señor y la señora Masen estaban a menos de quince minutos en coche desde mi casa y allí también estaban mis hermanos.

Ahora odiaba el doble Forks. Había venido aquí manteniendo la esperanza de encontrarme con ella. Aun que esa esperanza estaba oculta en mi corazón, sabía que el valor para venir aquí me lo había dado ella. Sin embargo sin ella a mi lado, no hacía nada en este pueblo. Me levanté despacio y caminé hasta la casa. Abrí poco a poco la puerta y escuché voces en el piso de arriba. Subí lentamente y me encerré en mi cuarto a recoger mis pocas cosas. Volvería a Los Ángeles.

Después de guardar todas mis cosas en mi bolsa y colgarla al hombro, decidí escribirle una carta a mi madre pidiéndole perdón por mi marcha. No era un adiós, si no un hasta luego. A ellos podría verlos siempre cuando quisiera en Los Ángeles. Miré la habitación por última vez y salí por la puerta sintiéndome un niño de cinco años a quien le cuentan por primera vez que los cuentos no son reales. Que santa Claus, las hadas y los ratones de los dientes, son solo fantasías para los niños. Me sentí confuso, dolido y mala persona.

Bajé las escaleras aspirando por última vez el olor a madera y hierba. Trataría de guardar aquel recuerdo en mi corazón para siempre. Me adentré en el coche y mientras conducía lejos de mi familia, no podía evitar el derramar una lágrima tras otra por mi mejilla. Solo era Edward Cullen, un actor deseado por mujeres, que no sabían realmente nada de mi vida.

Pise el acelerador lo más hondo que pude, no me importaban las multas, incluso ni yo mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Odiaba a los medios cuando me perseguían, odiaba las mentiras en las revistas sobre mí, odiaba el no poder salir a pasear cuando quisiera. Odiaba bastante mi vida.

Pude sentir mi móvil sonar una y otra vez insistentemente en mi chaqueta en el asiento del copiloto, pero ya ni siquiera me importaba. Solo deseaba llegar a mi casa en L.A y encerrarme. Deseaba volver al mundo de la actuación lo antes posible.

Paré lo justo para no tener un accidente de coche. Al llegar a mi casa me sentí de nuevo yo mismo. Debía dejar de pensar en esa mujer, debía dejar de pensar en Forks y en quien vivía allí. Olvidar de una vez mi pasado y convertirme en el nuevo Edward Cullen. Decidí romper los lazos que me unían a mi pasado. Desde ese instante Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, solo serían viejos amigos.

Me di una ducha y me recosté en la cama. Necesitaba descansar y olvidar. No se las horas que pasaron, ni si era de día o de noche. Tan solo sé que un ruido me despertó alertándome de que no estaba solo en mi casa.

Me levanté de la cama despacio y vi una pequeña figura contra el marco de la puerta. Mi corazón se agitó haciéndome girar rápidamente hasta la llave de la luz y encenderla de golpe. Su pequeño cuerpo me observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos oscuros penetraban en mi piel y aquello me hizo estremecer. Una fina voz llegó a mis oídos pareciendo una dulce melodía.

-Hola Edward.- La niña se acercó a la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?- Pregunté con curiosidad-¿Y tu mamá?

-Ella está en el salón de abajo con tía Alice.- Se rascó su pequeña cabecita.- Yo quise venir a despertarte.

-¿Qué…?- Me quedé con la boca abierta y sin palabras.

-Tia Ali quiere hablar contigo y nos trajo con ella.- L aniña se sentó en la cama.

-¿Cindy?- Pregunté recordando su nombre en mi cabeza.

-Así me llama mi mamá.- La peque me sonrió.

La puerta sonó en el instante en que iba a decirle a la niña que le dijera a Alice que subiera.

-¿Si?- Pregunté tembloroso.

-Soy Bella- Su voz sonó apagada.- ¿Puedo pasar?

Cindy sonrió y se acercó a la puerta abriéndola y dejando entrar a su madre. Ella caminó a paso natural mientras yo observaba sus caderas contonearse. Suspiré y reconocí que estaba locamente enamorado de una mujer que en realidad ni conocía. Bella se agachó hasta la altura de su pequeña y le habló despacio.

-Cindy, ves abajo y dile a la tia Ali que te dé los chocolates que te he comprado. Yo ahora bajo y como contigo cielo.- Bella besó su frente y sentí un calor en mi pecho desconocido.

-Si mami.- Se giró hacía mi.- Hasta luego Eddy.

-No me llames así por favor.- Le dije a la niña haciéndole un puchero.- Y los dos nos reímos.

-Okey.- Y levantó su pequeño pulgar.- Nos vemos luego Edd.

La puerta se cerró y observé a una Bella enrojecida de cuello para arriba y la mirada fija en mi rostro.

-Un viaje muy largo para quedarte callada.- Le dije sin pensar.

-Yo…bueno…venía a dis…- Bella se sonrojó más todavía si eso era posible.

-No tienes por qué.- Negué con la cabeza de un lado a otro.- El que te debe una disculpa muy grande soy yo por no contestar tus cartas y no afrontar las consecuencias.

-Eso no es del todo cierto.- Ella negó ahora con su cabeza y caminó hacía la cama con un montón de papeles en sus manos que ante son había visto.- Emmett me dio esto nada más irte de Forks.

Reconocí la letra nada más me las tendió. Eran las cartas, que yo había ido tirando a la basura, arrugadas. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi corazón se aceleró brutalmente. Recordé que en una de ellas incluso me declaraba.

-Bella.- Me levanté de golpe tirando las cartas sobre la cama.- Yo no… yo no quería…lo siento…yo…- Me callé. Ella había callado a Edward Cullen.

-Me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que te vi en la tele.- Su cara volvió a enrojecerse.- No sé lo que es, pero cada vez que te veo mi corazón se acelera.- Ella miró el suelo.

Me acerqué a ella despacio y la cogí por los hombros. Ahora que la tenía delante solo quería que sus hermosos ojos chocolate me observaran a mí. A Edward Cullen el humano. Me estremecí y mis manos temblaron contra sus brazos suaves y cálidos.

-Lo siento.- Me disculpé de nuevo y alcé su barbilla.- Cuando Emmett me dijo lo de las cartas sentí pánico. No me gusta relacionarme con las fans porque lo único que ellas ven es al Edward actor y pensé que tú serías igual aun que me pidieras otra cosa distinta. Poco a poco con el tiempo me di cuenta que eso no era así y bueno ya no te pude sacar de mi mente.

-Eres un ser humano.- Me dijo ella sonrojada.- Y te traté muy mal en Forks.

-¿Sabes algo más de mí?- Levanté su mano entre las mías.- Se que Alice es muy especial y bueno no sabe callar.

-Lo siento.- Bella apretó mi mano.- Ella me lo contó todo.- Suspiró.- Me contó todo lo que Emmett le ha contado y tu madre lo afirmó.

-¿Qué…te…contó?- Pregunté cauteloso.

-Me contaron que odiabas Forks y que habías ido allí con la esperanza de conocerme.- Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.- Esme me contó que ella lo sabe todo de ti aun que no sea tu madre biológica.

Tragué en seco. Los medios de comunicación no sabían aquella información. Para todo el mundo en general, yo era hijo de los Cullen.

-¿Qué…más?- Apreté sus dedos contra los míos.

-Emmett me dio las cartas y las leí, en se instante entendí todo.- Ella acercó mis manos a su corazón. Éste latía fuerte contra su pecho.- Tienes miedo a enamorarte.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y asentí levemente con la cabeza.

-Ya lo he hecho.- Afirmé.- Sin saber cómo ni por qué.- La miré a los ojos.- Siento algo aquí.- Llevé su mano contra mi pecho.- Que me mata cada vez que recuerdo tus letras o tu fotografía.

-No sé por qué.- Ella se acercó levemente a mí.- Pero yo siento lo mismo.

Nuestros labios se juntaron y sentí el calor de su boca contra ellos. Suspiré levemente y entre abrí mis labios. Esto no era un beso de película fácil de olvidar. Esto era besarse con alguien al cual amas. Subí mis manos hasta sus cálidas mejillas y me apreté contra su cuerpo.

-Edward.- Susurró mi nombre y aquello me llevó al cielo.- Te amo.

Su voz ronca me hizo volver a la realidad. Yo también la amaba.

-Te amo.- Le dije sin miedo alguno.- Yo nunca amé a nadie.

-Nos amaremos poco a poco.- Ella besó mis labios de nuevo.

Sentí su lengua en mi boca y mi cuerpo se agitó al saborearla. Mis dedos se entrelazaron entre sus sedosos cabellos y aspiré su aroma. Podía sentir cada músculo de mi cuerpo aflojarse y cuando mejor estaba, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron todos aplaudiendo.

-Ya era hora.- Soltó Emmett.- Creí que tendría que ataros a la cama para que os declaraseis.

-¡Cállate!- Le gritó Ross.- Todo a su tiempo.

-Me alegro por vosotros.- Alice nos abrazó.

-¿Va a ser mi papá?- Preguntó Cindy con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso es raro.- Dijo Jazz.- Pero tiempo al tiempo.- Le contestó a la niña.

-Bueno, volvamos a Forks.- Esme me miró.

-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?- Pregunté incrédulo ante mi visión.

-No nos queríamos perder la reconciliación y la declaración.- Dijo mi padre apareciendo por la puerta.

Desde ese día el tiempo pasó muy deprisa. Dejé de ser actor para crear mis propias películas. Ser director me sentó demasiado bien. No me pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de mi nuevo hogar. Volví a Forks esas vacaciones y arreglé mi pasado. Aun que me costó dos años, al fin hablé con mi madre biológica Elizabeth Masen. Ella me tuvo con dieciséis años y mi padre tenía quince en ese momento. Sus padres los obligaron a darme en adopción y me perdió la pista cuando me llevaron a los Ángeles.

Mi madre había querido hablar conmigo muchas veces, pero temía que al ser un actor reconocido la dejase de lado. Aquello jamás lo haría entendiendo sus motivos. Ella nunca me abandonó, si no me separaron a la fuerza.

Mi relación con Bella cada día iba a mejor. Ella había accedido a vivir conmigo en una casa que compré en Forks y desde ese día no nos habíamos separado jamás. La niña me llamaba papá desde los tres meses con su madre.

Mis mejores amigos venían a vernos cuando tenían vacaciones y las montábamos realmente gordas. Una de esas era hoy mismo. Me encontraba en aquel pasillo repleto de gente y todos estaban observándome. Tragué en seco. Los nervios me tenían preso y mis manos temblaban. Sentí la mano de Carlisle sobre mi hombro y me sonrió.

-Voy a buscarla, tu camina hacía tu lugar y espérala como un buen hijo que res.- Carlisle se giró y desapareció pro el jardín de la casa hasta perderse dentro.

MI madre apretó mi mano asintió. Le agradecí al cielo pro permitirme tener a mi lado a Esme y a Elizabeth. Edward me miró desde su silla. Mi padre biológico estaba sonriéndome y mis hermanos me miraban con alegría. La música me sacó de mis pensamientos y giré mi cabeza al final del pasillo. Por la puerta del jardín, apareció Carlisle con Bella de su brazo. Realmente estaba hermosa.

Cada paso que la atraía hacía mí, me llevaba hacía la felicidad eterna. Una vez a mi lado, pellizqué mi brazo para saber si realmente estaba allí o era un sueño. Un fogonazo me sacó de mi sueño y me di cuenta que todo era muy real. Algunos periodistas privados estaban allí inmortalizando el día más feliz de mi vida y ella estaba sonriéndome.

-Estas muy hermosa.- Le susurré al oído cuando llegó a mi lado.

-Gracias a tu madre, Alice y Rosalie.- Ella se sonrojó enseguida, la adoraba cuando adquiría ese color.

-Cuídala.- Me dijo mi padre apretando mi mano y colocándose a nuestro lado.

-Eso siempre.- Le dije sonriendo.

El cura llamó nuestra atención y miré de soslayo a Ángela. Agradecía al padre Webber que estuviera en mi jardín atándome a mi mujer para siempre y agradecía a Ángela que en su día aconsejara a Bella a escribirme.

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer.- Dijo el padre Webber.- Puede besar a la novia.

Al escuchar esas palabras, me di cuenta que estaba tan ensimismado mirando a mi ahora mujer, que no me había dado ni cuando había dicho mis propios votos y le había puesto el anillo.

-Te amo.- Susurré contra sus labios.- Ahora nos toca una aventura muy grande.

Le conté a Bella en su día que yo nunca había estado con ninguna mujer y que realmente me gustaría darle ese regalo la noche de bodas. Ella me respetó siempre. Ahora ya era mi mujer para siempre y podría darle ese regalo. Cerré mis ojos durante casi toda la fiesta del convite. Deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos. El tiempo pasó muy lento después. Necesitaba besarla y acariciarla. Cuando al fin me vi en aquel avión, pensé que iba a explotar de la emoción, aquella noche sería perfecta y el resto de mis noches viviría en un sueño.


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Me sentía ansioso. Aquello no era la ficción de mis películas. Mis manos temblaban nada más llegamos a Cancún. Podía sentir mis piernas flaquear y mi estomago girar y girar en mi interior. Ahora llegaba la hora de la verdad y tendría que demostrar cuanto la amaba. Un cierto miedo se apoderó de mí.

Durante estos dos años había guardado mi miedo con la escusa de darle mi virginidad como regalo de bodas, pero esa escusa ya no valía, ahora era mi mujer. Observé la preciosa cabaña en línea de playa. La arena era totalmente blanca y el sol relucía en todo su esplendor.

Dejé la maleta en el suelo y abrí la puerta. Podía escuchar la risita nerviosa de mi Bella y aquello me ponía aún más nervioso. La alcé entre mis brazos como un buen marido y crucé el umbral de la puerta con ella pegada a mi pecho. El calor que su cuerpo desprendía era totalmente embriagador.

La dejé en el suelo y sus brazos se enlazaron en mi nuca. Sus dedos surcaron un camino lento y tortuoso desde mi nuca hasta mis cabellos y se aferró a ellos. Temblé ante aquel contacto. Aquella vez sería diferente. Cerré la puerta con mi pie izquierdo y besé sus labios ardientemente. Tenía ganas de devorarla y no dejarla salir de aquella habitación y a la misma vez tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

Sé que era una sensación extraña, pero al fin y al cabo ella había estado comprometida y tenía una hija, por lo tanto sabía mucho del sexo. Cerré mis ojos al sentir sus manos desabrochando mi corbata. Un suspiro salió de mis labios y ella rió contra mi cuello. Sus cálidas manos desabrocharon los primeros botones de mi camisa nada más soltó mi corbata al suelo.

Podía sentir mis manos temblar contra su desnuda espalda. Agradecía a mi mejor amiga Alice que hubiese elegido aquel vestido tan descubierto, pero en este momento el sentir su piel me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-No tiembles.- Me dijo con voz ronca.- Te amo.

-Lo siento.- Suspiré contra sus cabellos mientras ella besaba mi cuello.- Yo no sé.

-No temas nada.- Rió contar mi pecho.- Yo también estoy nerviosa.

No entendía por qué ella estaría nerviosa. La miré directamente a sus achocolatados ojos y reí un poco ante aquel comentario mental. Ella estaría nerviosa porque al fin y al cabo era su primera vez conmigo.

-Temo no estar a la altura.- Le confesé al fin.- Tú tienes experiencia y yo…bueno las escenas de sexo de mis películas no cuentan.

Reí nervioso de nuevo y besé sus mejillas acariciando su cuello con mis pulgares.

-Todo saldrá bien.- Atrapó mi labio inferior con sus dientes y gemí ante aquella acción.- Relájate.

Esa palabra fue mágica. En cuanto salió de su boca, sentí como el calor subía por mi cuerpo y se adueñaba de mi vientre. Su cuerpo se apretó contra el mío y pude sentir mi propia erección clavándose en nuestras caderas. Bella gimió y yo me dejé llevar tras ella. Sus manos dejaron caer mi camisa al suelo y jadeé al sentirlas pasear por mi abdomen.

Mis dedos tomaron vida propia y acaricié sus pechos por encima de la fina tela que los cubría. Bella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y aproveché ese sensual movimiento para besar y lamer su cuello mientras rozaba sus duros pezones marcándose en la tela. Subí mis manos por su escote y solté el nudo de su cuello. El vestido cayó por sus piernas de golpe y vi sus cremosos pechos ante mis ojos. No es que no los hubiera visto antes, porque estos dos años habíamos compartido caricias y besos, pero tenerlos allí delante de mí sabiendo que iba a hacerla mía, era verlos de una forma diferente.

Bajé despacio la punta de mi lengua por su cuello hasta llegar a la unión de sus pechos. Sentí como ella tembló ante ese acto y sonreí contra su duro pezón. Lo adentré en mi boca y lo succioné con ansia. La punta de mi lengua jugó sin darle tregua y ella apretó sus dedos contar mis brazos.

-Oh Edward.- Gimió con fuerza.- Más.

Su petición hizo que mi pantalón empequeñeciera dos tallas más. La levanté contar mi cuerpo y la acerqué al pequeño pasillo. Observé detenidamente la primera puerta y encontré un gran baño. Dentro había un Jacuzzi y aquello me hizo ponerme enfermo. Encendí la luz y me adentré con mi Bella subida a mi cintura.

-¿Un baño?- Pregunté sonriendo.- No nos vendría mal después del viaje.

-Solo si lo hacemos juntos.- Me susurró con voz ronca.

-Eso por descontado.- Le dije sonriéndole.

La dejé despacio contar el suelo y mientras sabría el grifo del agua, quité mis zapatos mandándolos lejos. Me agaché un poco y saqué los calcetines de mi cuerpo. Bella se quitó sus zapatos de tacón y me tiró un beso dejándome perplejo. Toda ella era perfecta e iba a ser mía para siempre.

Una vez lleno el jacuzzi, dejé caer un chorro de jabón en el agua y encendí las burbujas. Aquello se estaba poniendo demasiado emocionante. Bella se acercó despacio hasta mí y tiró un poco del pequeño tanga azulado que cubría su parte más íntima. Tragué en seco y miré mis pantalones. Bella siguió mis ojos y rió acercándose a mi cuerpo.

-Me parece que alguien por aquí abajo pide un poco de atención.- Sus dedos pasaron por mi dureza y gemí.- Y con urgencia.

-Bella.- Gemí su nombre cuando soltó el botón de mis pantalones y los bajó hasta los tobillos.- Esto es…

-Perfecto.- Dijo ella adentrando sus dedos por la goma de mis bóxers azules.- Tú eres perfecto.

Negué con la cabeza y la miré a los ojos mientras sentía el aire azotar mi duro miembro al ser liberado.

-Yo solamente podría ser perfecto teniendo a mi mujer a mi lado. Tú eres la perfecta y la que hace que mis imperfecciones se reflejen en tus perfecciones. – Besé su cuello y la levanté contra mi cuerpo.

Me adentré en la bañera y me senté dejando espacio para mi mujer entre mis piernas. Bella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y sin poder evitarlo mis manos buscaron sus preciosos pechos. Podía sentir como mi miembro chocaba con su baja espalda y aquello me hacía sisear entre dientes. Realmente me sentía excitado y duro.

Bella se agarró a mis piernas y arqueó su espalda cuando mis dedos exploraron sus pliegues. Estaba caliente y abierta. Adentré un dedo en su intimidad mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su clítoris. Eso lo habíamos hecho muchas veces y ella siempre gemía mi nombre una y otra vez haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara.

Sentí como ella legaba a su orgasmo y se giró sentándose en mis piernas. Pude sentir como la punta de mi miembro rozaba su entrepierna y grité de placer. Las sensaciones eran realmente extremas.

Bella besó la punta de mi nariz y mojó mi cabello enjabonándolo, acto seguido se puso de pie y enjabonó su precioso cuerpo. Mis manos viajaron por sus pechos hasta sus caderas y la acerqué a mi cuerpo mostrándole lo mal que me ponía. Bella rió y salió de la bañera una vez vacía.

-Vamos amor.- Me dijo estirando de mi mano con nuestros cuerpos aun empapados del agua.- Hazme el amor en la cama.

-Donde más desees.- Le dije sin pensar.- Espero llegar a tu nivel.- Le dije sonrojándome.

-Siempre me das más de lo que necesito, esta vez no será diferente.- Su mano cogió mi erguido miembro y empezó a masturbarme despacio.- Nunca me has decepcionado.

Bella se tumbó en la cama tirando de mi cuerpo y caí entre sus piernas.

-No tengo prisa.- Le dije sonriendo y llevándome un pecho a mis labios.

-Pero tú ya me has dado lo que necesitaba en el baño.- Ella se sonrojó y me empujó contra el colchón.- También me has masturbado infinitas veces con tu lengua durante estos dos años.

-Quería que supieras cuanto te amaba y necesitaba, aun que quisiera guardar mi virginidad para esta noche.- Le dije acariciando sus mejillas.

-Esta vez me toca hacer a mí todo aquello que no me has dejado en este tiempo.- Comprendí en ese instante a que se refería.

Bella descendió pro mi cuerpo con pequeños lametones y sentí como mi miembro no dejaba de palpitar desesperado por sentir su boca. Bella lamió la punta dejándome con ganas de mucho más y gemí ante su felina mirada. Poco a poco lo introdujo en su boca y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos ante aquel placer inmenso.

-Abre tus ojos.- Me pidió contra mi sensible piel.- Quiero verte cuando te vengas en mi boca.

Sus palabras fueron tan explicitas que abrí mis ojos como platos y sentí como lo adentraba hasta su garganta a la vez que con sus manos me acariciaba de arriba abajo y apretaba juguetonamente mis testículos.

-Dios.- Gemí.- B ella para.- Le pedí ante mi orgasmo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sentí como mi vientre se contraía dando paso a pequeños espasmos de placer. Me derramé en su boca y ella lamió mi longitud hasta que quedo limpia y flácida. Aquello había sido el cielo.

Bella se levantó y cogió el champan que nos habían preparado unos minutos antes de entrar en nuestra cabaña. Tras beber un par de copas, cogió las fresas y las paseó por mi cuerpo untándolas en chocolate. Bella limpió el jugo con su lengua y acto seguido no pude resistirme a hacerlo yo. Realmente esta noche era fantástica.

La giré sobre la cama una vez llegó a su orgasmo contra mi lengua y me posicioné entre sus piernas. Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Apoyé mis manos a cada lado de su cara y besé su cuello con ansia. Bella subió sus piernas a mis caderas esperando que penetrara en ella, invitándome a poseerla. Cogí mi miembro y lo guié hasta su entrada sintiendo su calor quemarme.

-Te amo.- Susurró al sentir mis nervios.

-Y yo a ti.- Contesté contra sus labios.

-Hazme tuya para siempre.- Empujó mis caderas con sus piernas y sentí mi miembro entrar en su interior. – Una y otra vez.

-Esto es tan…estrecho.- Le dije lamiendo su cuello.- Se siente tan…bien…B ella.

-Me encanta sentirte en mi interior.- Apretó sus dedos contra mis hombros y gritó mi nombre mientras la embestía.- Más duro.- Me pidió.- Más fuerte. Ah Edward…sigue.

-Bella.- No podía dejar de decir su nombre, aquello era ir y volver del cielo mil y una veces.- Oh Bella ah.

Su cuerpo se arqueó bajo mi cuerpo y sentí como se estremecía. Aquello me indicaba que estaba teniendo un orgasmo. Aceleré mis movimientos y sentí un calor adueñarse de mi cuerpo y gemí contra su boca mordisqueando suavemente su lengua.

-Me corro.- Le dije contra sus labios.

-Yo ya lo he hecho.- Me admitió.- Pero quiero irme contigo.

Bella jadeo un par de veces y sus piernas se amoldaron a mis caderas rápidamente de nuevo y su cuerpo se tensó por cuarta vez. Mordisqueó mi hombro y embestí fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Estar dentro de ella era mi mejor sueño.

Mi cuerpo entero tembló y sentí como mis caderas colisionaban agresivamente contra su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que me derramé por completo en su interior. Bella gritó mi nombre indicándome que ella había llegado una vez más junto a mí. Sus ojos se medio cerraron y sonreí ante la bella y perfecta mujer que tenía entre mis brazos.

Mi vida iba a ser perfecta a su lado y eso me lo había demostrado esa misma noche. La apreté contra mi pecho cuando me bajé de su cuerpo y besé sus cabellos. En ese instante amé más que nunca mi vida, las cartas de su puño y letra, a Emmett, a mi familia, mis amigos, a Cindy y a mi mujer.

Nunca sabes lo que puedes conseguir escribiendo a un extraño. La vida te puede dar sorpresas y si está al alcance de tu mano, lo mejor es ayudar a los que lo necesiten, porque eso puede ser la salvación para tu felicidad. Yo encontré la mía junto a Bella y su preciosa hija. Desde ese momento nunca les faltaría amor y una familia. Ahora mi único propósito era tener mis propios hijos con ella y ser felices para siempre.


End file.
